


House of the Rising Sun

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl finally gets a bath, Daryl gets a happy ending, Daryl is alone, Daryl is weary, Hallucinations, Multi, Post Prison, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prison falls, Daryl is alone. He may be losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song House of the Rising Sun by the Animals; the title as well. Let me know what you think.

House of the Rising Sun

 

Daryl had been walking for miles. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. The only thing he did know, was that he was hungry, thirsty, and his legs were going to fall off. He stopped to rest under a large Oak tree by the side of the deserted two-lane road he had been on for hours now. His supplies were gone and his canteen had only a few drops of warm water in it. He drained the last of his drink and leaned his head against the tree behind him. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander. It took him to Rick, Carol, little Asskicker; everyone he had loved and lost. It had to have been months since the prison fell and he hadn't found anyone else alive. He found many of them dead, or tuned, but the others had disappeared.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, under the shade of the large Oak, and time really didn't mean jack shit anyway. When he opened his eyes, he scanned his surroundings again and saw something he hadn't noticed before. He hadn't noticed it because it hadn't been there, but now an old, run down plantation house was in his direct line of sight. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but it was still there. He knew it was the starvation and the dehydration that was causing his hallucination, but he didn't have anything better to do, so he walked the distance to the apparition.

As he approached, he noticed paint peeling from the wooden slats that had been used to build the place; it looked like something out of the Civil War era. When he was close enough, he extended his arm and ran his fingers across the splintered wood. He felt the sharp, broken pieces prick his fingertips like roses and immediately withdrew his hand. This was the most real delusion he had ever experienced, and he continued walking until he was standing in front of the door. 

He prepared his crossbow and knocked on the door three times, inadvertently pushing the unlocked door open. He steeled himself, took a deep breath and walked inside. The smell hit him the moment his feet crossed the threshold; it wasn't the smell of death and decay, but the smell of alcohol and cheap perfume. He closed the door behind him and heard music coming from the next room. Readying his weapon, he stepped lightly to the doorway and stepped in. He knew he had gone completely mad, because he was standing in an old west saloon, complete with piano player, poker games, and women in red dresses. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Daryl; it was just like those old movies he and Merle would watch when they were kids.

"You're gonna hafta leave your weapon at the desk if you wanna stay," the old bartender told him. He looked behind him into the room he had come from and there was a big, burly man sitting behind a large wooden desk, reading a paper and smoking a cigar. He looked at Daryl and stood up. "I'll hold on to that for you, sir; you won't need it here."

Daryl shook his head to clear his mind; he knew that at some point during his journey, he had gone bat shit crazy. He stepped forward and handed the crossbow over. "I better not see one fucking scratch on it, or I'll put a bolt in your ass." The gentleman nodded and sat the bow on the floor next to his chair.

"Now you go enjoy yourself, sir. We got something for everybody; I'm sure you can find something you like." Daryl returned to the saloon where business had resumed and found an empty barstool. He ordered a shot of whisky and looked around the room. It was like an authentic western saloon; all the men wore cowboy hats and spurs, and the ladies were dressed like saloon girls. Daryl knew this wasn't real, but until he woke up or his sanity returned, he was stuck here; might as well enjoy it. 

He turned back to the bartender. "Got any food in this place? I'm starving." 

The old, grey haired man behind the bar smiled at him. "You've been on the road a long time, haven't ya son? Been alone this whole time?"

"Yeah," Daryl answered. "Few months I suppose. I'm the only one left."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the old man replied. "I'll get the cook to fix ya up something real special." He poured Daryl another shot and went to the back to put in an order for him. He returned a few minutes later carrying a plate and sat it in front of Daryl. His mouth watered when he saw a juicy Porterhouse steak and a baked potato with the works.

"Holy shit, is this real?" Daryl asked, staring at the plate.

"Why don't you take a bite and tell me?" The bartender stepped away to take care of another customer while Daryl cut into the steak. The juice filled his mouth at the first bite, and his taste buds had a stroke. He hadn't had a steak since the time Merle worked at a butcher shop. They had been drifting through Coweta county, and Merle was getting tired of rabbit and squirrel, so he took the job and brought home fresh cuts of meat every day; that is until his boss found out about it and fired him.

Daryl ravaged his food, and when he was done the plate looked cleaner than if it had just been washed. He motioned to the bartender for more whiskey and took another look around the room. "You a gamblin' man?" He asked Daryl. "I'm sure I could get you a place in one of these games if you want."

"Naw, I don't gamble. That was my brother's thing, but if you got any beds in this place, I could stick around for a while."

"We got beds; got bed warmers too." The bartender winked at Daryl. "There's some beautiful ladies here who wouldn't mind sharing theirs with ya." Suddenly there was a woman on his right and one on his left. The old man was right; they were very beautiful.

They each put a hand on his shoulder. "We'd be more than happy to show you a room," the red head told him.

"We could draw you a bath and help you relax," the blonde said. "My name's Betty, this my friend Sally. We work great together. We could make ya feel real good."

Daryl never thought going crazy could be this nice; he was going to take advantage of this situation, even if it wasn't real. "That sounds real nice ladies. I think I'll take you up on that offer. I can't remember the last time I had a bath." He let them lead him upstairs to a large room with a King size bed, vanity, and tub. 

"This is the room we save for our special guests," Sally said and put her finger on the edge of the tub. Daryl saw steam rise up and water fill the empty space. He didn't question it; this was a hallucination or a dream, and anything was possible. Sally stood in front of him and began taking off his vest and shirt; Betty came up behind him, reaching around his waist and slipping his pants down his legs. They kissed his dirty, sweaty skin and caressed his flesh. He had never been touched as sensually in his whole life, and goosebumps formed on his skin. His eyes closed and he relaxed into their touch.

Next thing he knew, he was sinking into steaming hot water; his tight muscles decompressed and his mind went blank. The girls lathered soap in their hands and one washed his hair while the other cleaned his body. He was lulled into a trance like state by fingertips massaging his scalp and hands washing the dirt from his body. Sally dipped her hand under the water and washed his cock and balls; he moaned gratefully and sunk his body further into the water. Betty's hand moved from his head to his shoulders and began to massage them gently. Daryl was delirious with pleasure; it coursed through his body like blood, and his cock was hard and fully erect.

"Goddamn," he said softly. "This is the best bath I've ever had."

"That's what we're here for Daryl," Betty whispered in his ear. "You've been alone longer than you realize, and now we're here and you won't ever be alone again. You can stay here with us and we'll take such good care of you. We'll give you love Daryl; the kind of love you've always wanted."

"I don't ever want to leave," he said. "How long am I allowed to stay?"

"This is our room, Daryl." Sally said. "All of this belongs to you; you can stay forever if you want." She looked behind him at her friend and smiled. "We sure would love it if you stayed with us. I bet you could take good care of us too." 

He sat up in the tub and took Sally's face in his wet hands. "I know this isn't real, but you two are the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I ain't got nobody in this shithole world; I ain't about to leave the first good thing I find." They helped him out of the tub and dried his body, then sitting him on the side of the bed, they took off their clothes for him. He reached out to touch them and his fingers grazed the silk of their skin. They stepped closer, and each woman took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. He groaned deep in his throat and brushed his thumbs against their nipples, making them moan. Betty and Sally moved to sit next to him and Betty brought his face to hers and kissed him; she ran her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to her. She pushed him down onto his back and straddled his chest, their mouths still locked together. 

He was lost in the feel of her; his hands moving up and down her arms and his fingers running through her long, blonde hair keeping her in place and not allowing her to get away. Sally was on her knees, her mouth inches away from the tip of his cock; she hummed in appreciation of his size. "You're so big Daryl. I can't wait to have you inside me," she said seductively. "You're gonna stretch my tight pussy so good." 

He growled into Betty's kiss and pulled her mouth away from him. "Sweetheart, you girls ain't seen nothing like me. I'm gonna have y'all screaming my name in harmony." It was his goddamn hallucination; he could be as bold as he wanted. He felt Betty's pussy flood against his chest as he took her mouth again and moved one hand to her breast, kneading, pulling, and twisting. Sally licked the pre come from his cock and swirled her tongue around the head. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" He lifted Betty off him and laid her down just in time to see Sally take him in all the way. She looked up at him and smiled around his thick cock and he couldn't take it anymore. "Climb on sweetheart; let's go for a ride." She got on the bed and straddled him, hovering over his cock. "You too sweetheart." He pulled Betty on top of him again, holding her wet pussy above his mouth. He pulled her down on him and kissed her clit at the same time Sally sank down on his dick. They rode him slow and sensual; Daryl lifted his hips to meet Sally's movements and sucked and licked Betty's slit, pulling her further down into his mouth until he could barely breathe. He hummed his bliss into her core and her legs quivered. She cried out his name and he moved his mouth against her salaciously.

Sally's pace accelerated with her breathing. Each one of them felt their orgasm approaching and their moans and cries echoed through the room. Daryl's hips thrust frantically chasing his end while Betty ground her core against his tongue. She came with a shout and Daryl drank her down hungrily as he felt Sally's walls lock around him. She screamed his name as she came on his cock and ripped his orgasm from him. They collapsed on top of each other in a pile of shaking limbs and heaving breaths. They lay together for what seemed like forever, until Daryl noticed the two women had fallen asleep. He held them tight and memorized them; their faces, their bodies. After quite a bit of time, he carefully shifted them and climbed out of bed. He picked up his clothes from the floor and redressed, then took one last look at them before he walked through the door.

The gentleman who had been manning the front desk wasn't there, so he walked behind it and took his crossbow off the floor and slung it on his back. He didn't want this to end, he didn't want to walk out on the only good thing that had ever happened to him. The knowledge that nothing he had seen or felt was real, depressed him; knowing what he was leaving and what he was going back to made his heart almost too heavy to hold. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, quickly walking through to the other side. When the door was shut behind him he looked up, expecting to see the dirt path that led to the porch, the tall grass, and the large Oak he had rested under, but none of it was there. Instead he was staring directly at the large wooden desk he had taken his crossbow from. He shook his head, turned around and walked through again. This time, the man with the cigar was sitting at his station, smoking his cigar and reading his paper. "Ah, Mr. Dixon. May I take your weapon? You will not need it here."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Daryl asked out loud. He was confused and started to panic. His heart rate was alarmingly high and his head was spinning; he leaned back against the door to keep from passing out. Suddenly he heard a voice calling for him, a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"You gonna faint on me Darlina?" Merle said, smirking. Daryl focused his eyes in front of him and saw his brother standing before him, wearing a cowboy hat and spurs. "Been waiting for you baby brother; took you long enough. You're a stubborn son of a bitch, you know that."

"Merle, what the fuck? It's great to see you and all, but I gotta go. I gotta wake up and get back on the road; gotta find everybody else."

"That ain't gonna happen, baby brother." He crooked his finger at Daryl. "Come here, there's something I got to show you." He stumbled behind his brother, following him into the now empty and silent saloon. Merle went to the front window and pulled the curtain open. Looking out, Daryl could see the path, the grass and the large Oak across the way. Merle didn't say a word, only pointed out the window. Daryl stepped closer and followed the path of Merle's finger to the Oak tree. 

"I don't see anything Merle. What is this about?" 

"Look carefully Daryl. Look at the tree." Daryl's eyes roamed the great Oak from the top leaves to the grass at the roots; he gasped and took a staggering step back when he finally noticed it. 

"Merle? What . . . what is that?" he asked his brother in a panic stricken voice.

Merle put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Daryl, you know what that is. You went peaceful like; you weren't bitten, or ripped apart. You'd just had enough. It was your time and you were ready." 

Daryl fell into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. "So, what is this place? Is this heaven, or hell, or limbo?"

Merle sat next to him. "This is your heaven; you've lived in hell your whole life. This is what you've earned."

Lifting his face, Daryl looked at his brother with wide eyes. "I earned what exactly?"

"A steak dinner whenever you want it and two beautiful women who want to spend the rest of eternity with you. You deserve and want the love those two women can give you. Why would you want to leave this?"

"I need to find 'em Merle. Fucking Governor blew the prison to shit. I think I'm the only one who got out, but I gotta know."

"You weren't the only one who survived. Officer friendly and his boy, the mouse, and the last samurai are the only ones I haven't seen come through that door."

"That door? The same one I walked through? They here Merle? Can I see 'em?"

"Yes, that door, but they ain't here. Everybody has their own version of heaven. Typically, it has to do with the happiest time in your life. What was the first thing you thought of when you walked in this room?"

Daryl laughed. "Those God awful westerns we watched when we was kids."

"Yep," Merle said, smiling. "Happiest time in your life, mine too. Just you and me, spending time together, no old man around. That time was the last conscious thought I had before the Governor put a bullet in my chest."

They sat in silence for a while until Daryl realized something. "Merle, I don't want to come back as one of those things."

"You won't, baby brother. I took care of ya, just like you did for me."

"How? When?" Daryl asked.

"You went in your sleep; I sent a bullet through your brain. That's when you woke up and saw this place. Now why don't you go back upstairs to those pretty ladies. They're not gonna let you rest for long. I been telling 'em about you and they been pretty anxious to meet you. You're gonna have one hell of an afterlife, baby brother." Merle slapped him on the back and stood up. "I got my own woman waiting on me upstairs. We got here about the same time, and she barely gives me time to recuperate."

"I'm glad Merle, you deserve a good woman. Can I meet her?"

Merle laughed. "You already have. She shot you in the damn head. Now go upstairs, you got some catching up to do." With that Merle was gone, and Daryl was alone in the saloon. He stood up and looked out the window again; he thought of what he had out there and what he had in here and smiled. It had been a long, painful road, and he felt that he indeed deserved this. He had his brother back, and two women that he would love for eternity. He closed the curtain and walked back upstairs. Betty and Sally were still sleeping when he returned to them. He laid his crossbow against the wall and took his clothes off. Settling back into his spot between the two beauties, he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into his warmth and fell into the most peaceful sleep he ever had.


End file.
